Supernatural Imagines: Smut (Reader Insert)
by GonnaBeQueen
Summary: SPN imagines. Open for imagine requests. PWP. Any serious kink and trigger warnings will be posted at the start of each chapter. SPNxfem!OCs SPNxmale!OCs (with request)


**Imagine sucking Crowley off under the table at a business meeting.**

Crowley was working diligently at his desk when you slowly popped your head in the door. He didn't look up from the contracts he was tearing at with a red sharpie, instead he silently pointed to an empty leather seat in front of the desk. You pushed to door closed and floated over to the seat, your knee length dress fluttering behind you quietly. Crowley continued to scribble on the sheets of paper as you sat down crossing your legs at the knee. You glared at him patiently waiting until he could give you his full attention. You licked your painted lips in anticipation. Your king however continued to ignore you. Longer and longer you waited, watching his hand roll over the paper, the chemical smell of the marker forced its way into your nose, you became hypnotized by the quietly ticking watch on his wrist. Crowley was chewing at his lip aggressively trying to decipher the contract and make corrections, perhaps slip in a few hidden clauses.

The room was cold despite the fire that roared in hearth. Everything was dark wood and thick velvet and leather. Goose bumps were running over your body and your nipples were pushing against the thin fabric of your dress. You let out a cough.

"You will just have to wait." Crowley grunted. He refused to look up at you.

"Crowley." You snapped finally. You had been sitting there for over half an hour enough was enough. He put the cap on the sharpie slowly and put it down before finally looking at you. everything he was going was slow and calculated, he was obviously quite stress and even more unimpressed at your unwarranted intrusion.

Before he looked up he spoke. "Darling, I have a meeting very soon I need to be ready for… its not that I don't want to have time for you-"

"Crowley." You more moaned than demanded, it was a high pitched sort of plea you usually only used in the bed. But Crowley had been so busy lately you had spent almost every night for the last two weeks alone. Slowly his eyes rolled up, finally seeing you sitting in the chair. The knee lenth dress was black and very tight in the placed that mattered. It hardly contained your heavy breasts. Crowley licked at his lips slowly as you pulled your long hair over your shoulders and ran your fingures over your chest. "I miss you Crowley."

The King continued to run his eyes over you with a smirk. He grinned at you hungrily. You pulled the hem of your dress up higher on your thighs and slowly you slipped your legs apart. You were wearing no underwear under the dress and smirked as your spread your legs wider for him to see how much you missed him. His eyes flicked up to your face and back down to your exposed womanhood. He leaned back in his chair and gave a chuckle. "You have my attention Darling."

"It's cold in here." You mumbled, looking up at him through mascaraed eyelashes. Your hands ran over your body and down between your thighs spreading yourself for him to see.

"I can fix that darling. Let daddy make it better." Crowley growled, you jumped up and sauntered over to his side of the desk. He ran his hands over your sides and gripped your hips, pulling you to stand between his legs. He pressed a kiss onto your chest and began to suck and bit the skin with every intention of leaving a very visible mark. His hands danced down your sides and slipped under your dress. He pulled you closer to him, your knees slid onto the chain on either side of his hips and you straddled his legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck after pushing the straps of your dress off your arms exposing your goose bump covered breasts. Crowley clamped his mouth over one nipple and pulled at it gently with his teeth as his hands once again ghosted their way under the bottom of the dress and between your thighs. His thick fingers of one hand teased at your outer labia before parting them and pushing against your clit. Heat began to trickle down your body, down to your toes. Your hands pet the back of his head as he moved his head to your other breast. His other hand had traveled around your body and had a firm grasp on your rear, pushing your core closer to him. Two of his fingers slowly drifted back to your entrance and pushed themselves in. you let out a relieved moan, his head left your chest as you lowered your body, trying to impale yourself farther on the still digits inside you. His mouth locked with yours and he began to pump his fingers in and out. his thumb pressed down hard on your cliterus and rolled around the nerves, you broke the kiss to let out a pained moan, your forehead pressed against Crowley's as you rolled your hips, fucking yourself on his hand. Your hands drifted down his body and clawed at his cock that was trapped in his slacks.

"Do you want to suck daddies cock, baby girl?" Crowley smirked as he added a third finger into your dripping cunt. You nodded your head, greedy for more of Crowley. He rolled his seat back and pulled his hand from you. "Then get on the floor like a good girl."

You crawled off of him; he rolled the chair forward and herded you under his desk and out of site. You actually fit quiet comfortably under the desk and it was quite warm. You dove at his crotch, savagely opening the button and fly before pulling out his hard member. You ran your hands over the soft skin and your thumbs over the uncircumcised head, rolling back the remaining foreskin. The head dripped with pre-cum which you happily licked away with the flat top of your tongue. Crowley's voice rumbled above you. "No matter what you hear darling, you need to stay hidden and keep very quiet, can you do that for daddy?"

In response you enveloped his cock in your mouth, Crowley's legs clenched and his hand affectionately rubbed at your cheek. You could just see him if you looked up as far as your eyes would allow, he was looking forward and had a very stern look on his face. You hollowed your cheeks and pumped your hands over his cock, earning a grin from him and a glance downwards. You bobbed your head faster and lapped at his cock with your tongue. Trailing kissed down from the tip down to the base you tugged at his pants, he allowed you to pull them down farther along with his boxers down to his knees. You rolled his balls in your palm gently as you continued to pump his cock with the other hand. Your mouth danced over the soft skin before pulling one marble sized testi into your mouth gently sucking at the flesh.

You heard the door to the office open and close, between which at least four people very unsubtlety waltzed into the room and up to the desk. Crowley growled "Sit" at the visitors. His hand returned to your head and grasped at your hair, returning your mouth to his cock. He rolled his chair forward, appearing to simply preparing for a meeting, forcing his cock deep into your throat. Your eyes rolled back in your head and teared up and your forced yourself not to gag or choke on his cock. He released you and allowed you to continue your work. The visitors, other demons, began to speak. You weren't listening. You were thinking of ways to torture Crowley as you silently bobbed your head over the head of his cock. You took one hand and pushed it deep inside your own core, thrusting it in and out slickening it with your own wetness. While with your other hand, and Crowley's cock still in your mouth you pushed it under him, rolling under his balls and forcing a knuckle up into his taint. Crowley had to cover the moan with a cough. The other demons ceased their long winded complaints, assuming Crowley had meant to speak, but when he failed to, mainly because he feared if he opens his mouth he would give it away. You smiled against his cock and returned one hand to the base of the organ, pumping it as hard as the situation allowed. Crowley squirmed in his seat.

One demon called him out on his strange behavior, she asked if Crowley wished for them to return at a later time but was refused. You smirked as you pushed your wet fingers back under Crowley and pushed against his anus. It was a dirty trick and you knew it but you felt like being a little bit of a trouble maker. Crowley gripped your head in warning, pushing it farther down on his cock. He grunted above you. You heard him slowly pick out what he was saying to his visitors, using every ounce of self-control he had not to let out a groan of pleasure or to not make any sudden movements. Your fingers pushed up into Crowley, your thumb pushing up on his taint putting pressure on his prostate from the outside as two other digits curled inside him just enough to brush against the sensitive gland. You felt Crowley roll his hips onto your hand and into your mouth, the disguised the movements with just rearranging his chair. The man above you was completely at your mercy and you liked the switch in power roles for a change. You tortured him, violently fingering him and gently sucking on his cock. It was dripping at this point and he wasn't going to last much longer. You heard the demons get up to leave, it took forever but eventually you heard the door click shut. The second it did Crowley rolled back his chair as violently as you'd expected, he reached down and grabbed your hair pulling you up to stand. You hung onto his arm as he dragged you out from under the desk. He held you close, his teeth clenched and he growled.

"You think you're clever, you think your cute, torturing me like that." He violently through you against the, now, much emptier desk. "You think you can get away with being so bad and you won't be punished." You grinned as Crowley pulled up your dress skirt and landed a harsh smack on your rear. You whimpered.

"Count them." He ordered as his hand connected again. Your hands gripped the front of the desk, your beasts were pressed uncomfortably on the cold wood.

"Two!" Crowley's hand came down again, he was not going easy on your, there would defiantly be a bruise in the morning. "Three!" You counted all the way to fifteen before Crowley decided you had had enough. He kicked open your legs and placed one hand on the small of your spine, the other tangled in your hair pulling your head uncomfortably far back. He forced his cock into you as hard as he can, he let out a deep groan from deep in his chest. Your legs were jarred against the desk over and over again as he fucked you over the tabletop. You tried to hold on to the front but your body was still being forced around. His spare hand dug its nails into your flesh and his thumb rolled down to push into your ass as you had done to him. His cock fucked into you harder and harder as you cried out louder and louder, moaning out his names. Very suddenly Crowley pulled out of you and pulled you once more by the hair and forced you down on to your knees.

"Open your mouth." He ordered as he pumped his cock with his other hand. You did as commanded and opened your mouth, as he came. Hot ropes of seed burst out of him and covered your face, hardly making it into your mouth. Your arms pressed your breasts together as he released himself there was well. When he was exhausted he released your head and fell back against the desk trying to catch his breath. You stayed in your spot looking up at him grinning widely. Your tongue snaked out of your mouth and licked at the cum on your lips. Crowley smiled finally at you as he reached down and pulled up his pants, rearranging himself. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you darling…" he finally said. He held out his hand for you to help yourself up on. Feeling sentimental in his post orgasmic haze he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the cum from your face and chest. He placed kisses all over your neck and finally on your lips. "If ever you feel ignored again don't hesitate to come straight to me." He chuckled as he pulled your dress straps back up and guided your arms through the loops.

"I promise." You smiled at him and kissed his lips. "Do you think they noticed?"

"I'm sure they did since the tips of your feet were showing from under the desk." Crowley laughed as you turned red. "But I dare them to say anything about it." there was a silence when he just held you against him. "Go to the room darling, have a bath, I'll be there shortly."


End file.
